


To Know One's Own Destiny Is Something I Wish On Noone!

by Marriott23



Series: Merlin short stories [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU - Arthur Survives, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Magic Revealed, Multi, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Arthur about his magic before setting out to the crystal cave. But when people become lords and those long thought dead return. Chaous is sure to reign especially when immortals are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Know One's Own Destiny Is Something I Wish On Noone!

**Author's Note:**

> A magic revealed fic that came into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

Merlin showed Arthur the laid out equipment. "Everything is ready for your trip, sire?"

"What do you mean my trip? You're coming with me." Arthur asked turned to look at his manservant. 

"I'm not coming with you. Not this time." Merlin replied and it broke his heart to see the hurt expression that crossed Arthur's face. 

"You know Merlin I always thought you were the bravest man I've ever known." Arthur said and disappointment was in his eyes as he said, "I guess I was wrong," and turned away. 

Merlin's heart twinged even more and he stepped forward hesitantly. "Arthur," he said and the king turned to look at him. "I swear that I never meant to keep this a secret so long. I did and I'm not proud of that but I wont apologise for it." 

Arthur fixed him with a confused stare. "What do you mean Merlin?"

He watched in wonder as he manservant took shaky steps forward and dropped to his knees before him. "I have magic," he said bowing his head. 

Arthur stumbled back as if he had been hit. Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin had betrayed him. Merlin wasn't coming with him. That meant, "You've been helping Morgana sorcerer." He growled angrily his and going for his sword. His sisters name spat in disgust. 

"No," Merlin gasped. "I would never. I am loyal to you and you only. My magic was always yours."

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I don't have it anymore. Morgana stole it from me and that's why I cannot come with you. Arthur I have to get my magic back before you fight at Camlann." Merlin somehow managed to find a way to distort Morgana's name even further than the king had managed to. 

Arthur wanted to believe that Merlin didn't betray him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "So your confessing to being a sorcerer but your magic has been taken from you and you want me to allow you to get it back." Merlin opened his mouth to reply but Arthur wasn't done yet, "Breaking my own laws. Why?"

Merlin winced and it seemed for a moment that he wouldn't reply. Finally he spoke in barely a whisper. "The prophets do not lie. Upon that mighty plain..." he fell silent suddenly. 

"What do the prophets say?" Arthur asked curiously. He listened in wonder as Merlin rattled something off in another language that he didn't even know his manservant spoke. "What was that?" He questioned infuriated when Merlin stopped speaking. 

"I cannot tell you Arthur. To know ones own destiny is a burden I wish on no one."

"I have always had to bear the weight of my destiny." Arthur said and the anger was filling him again. 

"Not this. I cannot tell you this Arthur and it kills me to hide it but I cannot. You will not have to carry the weight of this." Merlin paused and then he spoke again and the challenge had vanished from his tone. "Send for someone you trust and I will tell them. Let them decide wether to tell you."

Arthur glared at Merlin silently telling him to stay there as he left the chambers. Moments later he came back and settled into his chair to wait his eyes never leaving the desperate face of his manservant. He remained knelt on the floor and seemed more worried about Arthur not finding out this prophecy than his own fate. 

Eventually the door opened and Gwaine walked in. His steps faltered as he saw the scene before him. It was with obvious effort that he bowed to the king, "You sent for me, sire."

"Gwaine. I want you to swear to me that there are no secrets that you are keeping from me." Arthur said and the man hesitated a second too long. "What is it?" he snapped angrily. 

Gwaine lowered his head in shame, "I'm a noble by birth, sire." He said softly and the words barely reached Arthur. 

"That's it?" The king almost laughed in relief as the knight nodded. "I need you to do something for me. Merlin here has confessed to sorcery and claims he knows a prophecy but will not tell it to me. I shall leave you alone and you shall tell me if you think I should be burdened with it."

With that Arthur left the room with a small feeling of satisfaction that the knight had seemed shocked at the revaluation that Merlin was a sorcerer.

Gwaine was at his friends side the moment the king was gone. "Merlin, what did you do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." The man replied and his voice took on a tone of urgency. He reached out a hand and grabbed the knight's shirt dragging him closer. "Listen to me Gwaine. The prophets cannot lie. Arthur will meet his doom upon the mighty plain of Camlann. He will be killed by Mordred. Only I can change that now. I brought it to this when I still didn't understand what it meant to know the future." He seemed to slump a little after he had finished speaking and Gwaine understood why. To have knowledge of your king's, your friend's, death and be unable to speak of it was a burden too great to carry. He could not tell Arthur this. 

He stood pulling Merlin to his feet and embraced the man. He couldn't take the weight from Merlin entirely but he could help to carry it. 

That was how Arthur found them when he walked back into the room. His eyes fixed on Merlin for a moment before darting back to Gwaine. "Will you tell me?" he asked calmly. 

"You'll stand by my decision and not harm him?" Gwaine countered softly moving so an arm rested around Merlin but he still faced the king. 

"My word as a king," Arthur replied. 

"Then my decision shall be told. You cannot know what the prophets say nor can you be told but once you return from Camlann all will be made clear on its own." Arthur ground his teeth together in frustration but was forced to yield to his knight's judgement. He would find out on his return anyway. 

"What of me, sire?" Merlin asked in barely a whisper. "Will you allow me to go and get my magic back?"

Arthur didn't answer right away instead taking to pacing the room. "You swear you've never harmed Camelot."

"I swear."

"You swear you'll never harm it."

"I swear."

"You swear you'll never betray me."

"I swear." Merlin answered one last time and tears filled his eyes. He forced himself to keep speaking, "I swear my magic was always yours."

"Then yes you can go," Arthur glanced at Gwaine, "and take sir Gwaine with you so I'm not tempted to force the prophecy from him." The knight glared and Arthur was sure it was at the implied meaning that the king could force the prophets' words from him. 

"Thank you." Merlin said so softly it almost went unheard. "We will meet you at Camlann."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" Gwaine asked in an attempt to break the silence that his friend had been keeping since they set out. 

"The valley if the fallen kings," Merlin said reluctantly. 

"What?" Gwaine shouted pulling his horse to a stop. "Why?"

Merlin halted in front of him turning back to look at his face. "We're visiting the crystal cave. It is the place where magic began."

Gwaine seemed incapable of an answer so the warlock turned away silently and spurred his horse onwards. The knight followed after a moments wonder that he was visiting the birthplace of magic. 

They arrived just after nightfall but Merlin didn't allow them to rest. Instead he dismounted immediately his eyes glancing over Gwaine. "You can come in but don't interfere."

"Okay."

"Gwaine I need your oath on that," Merlin said sadly as if it pained him to ask for such a thing. 

"You have my oath," the knight said without hesitation. 

Gwaine wished he hadn't said those words for the hundredth time in minutes. He had watched his friend be attacked by Morgana, watched as he conversed with his dead father, watched him be declared magic itself, watched as he blew away the rockfall without a word.

"There's something you need to see," Merlin said and he led the knight deeper into the cave. "Look into the crystal."

Gwaine gasped as images flashed before him. "It is what will come to pass," the warlock said calmly as he stared into a crystal himself. "But I can also," he held out a hand. 

Images of different people flashed into the crystals all around the cave, "Emrys," they each whispered. 

"I need you now. The battle of Camlann is upon us. I ask you meet me there in three days hence. The army of Camelot will be there by then." Merlin said, his voice holding a quiet authority. 

"We will come Emrys," they whispered as one and the crystals faded once more. 

Gwaine stared at his friend in wonder that he could command such respect. Merlin just laughed when he caught sight of him, "I'm still the same, Gwaine.  You just know now."

"I know. Come we must sleep before we head out for Camlann."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They arrived at Camlann to find a horde of magic users waiting for them just out of sight of the Camelot army. "Emrys," they murmured and bowed. Their eyes landed on Gwaine and they bowed again, saying something he could not hear. 

"It is time we united with those of Camelot. They face the threat of Morgana alone without our protection against her and her spell casters enchantments. But let us turn the tide." A cheer went up and Merlin began to ride slowly towards the Camelot encampment with Gwaine half a horse behind him. At their backs came the army of magic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sire," Sir Leon breathed, "an army approaches from behind us."

Arthur was out of his seat in a moment. He strode through the camp and his closest knights came to walk at his side as others readied the men. 

He was stood on a outcrop of rock with his men behind him when he caught sight of a red cape on a rider. Slowly his eyes began to pick out unknown banners amongst the host. They differed in not only size but design as well as if they were not all from the same place. 

It came as a surprise when the second rider lifted large white flag into the air. "They want a truce," came a call and it was passed along the Camelot lines. 

Arthur watched as one of the men came forward slowly on foot. Eventually he bowed before the king. "The Lord Emrys wishes to speak with you, your majesty." He said as he stood up and his eyes darted to the knights, "he says you are welcome to bring any knights as long as they are from the original round table."

Arthur considered for a moment and then, "tell your Lord Emrys I will speak with him." The man bowed to the king again before he walked calmly back to his own army. The first rider lent down and listened as the man spoke to him. In moments the host had retreated and the rider stood alone but for his second. 

Arthur straightened in his saddle, "Leon, Percival with me." He called and spurred his horse onwards. The second was definitely dressed as a Camelot knight he decided. Several hoof beats later he recognised Gwaine. Curiously his eyes turned to Lord Emrys but the man was covering his face with a hood. 

Eventually Arthur stopped a horse length away, "I am here Lord Emrys perhaps you would lower your hood."

"You have no need to call me by that name, sire. You have always know me by another." The man answered and Arthur couldn't help but gasp as he saw Merlin's face. 

"Merlin?" He asked in wonder. 

"Arthur, I come with as many of my people as I could gather. We will fight at your side and see this prophecy proved wrong."

"Your people?" Arthur asked still too shocked to do more than echo his manservant. Who was now a sorcerer and a lord. If things kept changing like this he was going to forget. 

"The magic users of Albion who will fight for you. We will cast aside Morgana and her petty casters for you." Merlin replied and he seemed different somehow. It was almost as if he was certain that the witch would be defeated. 

"How did you gather them in time?" Arthur asked his gaze traveling to the host that stood not far off. 

"It was a miracle sire." Gwaine said speaking for the first time. "He was surrounded by crystals and then he was communicating through them." Arthur cast his eyes over his knight and felt a small tug of envy in his heart that he had not witnesses the event. 

"Sir Gwaine refers to the crystal cave. It's crystals allow one to see the future but they can also be used for other things if one has enough skill." Merlin said and he glanced away from the king as he continued, "It is the birthplace of magic itself and it is there that my magic was restored."

"You have it back?" Arthur said and his eyes darted to the knight for confirmation when his manservant only nodded. "So you will fight with us?"

"It is why we are here, Arthur."

"Then come and join our camp. We must be ready for Morgana's attack." Arthur said and Merlin bowed his head. His eyes flashed gold and the host began to move forward. The Camelot lines tensed but their king had turned and was leisurely riding back to them now in the company of the two other men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merlin?" a voice said from behind him and the noble man turned. A smile lit his face as he offered a shallow bow. 

"My lady," he said as he straightened, "my people come to the aid of the once and future king."

Qwen gasped slightly at the words. "Your people? Merlin I had no idea." 

"Through no fault of your own. It was a secret I kept close to my heart but although the prophets do not lie we must fight against them. We must change what will come to pass." Merlin replied and the smile on his face was more wary. 

"Merlin here is the lord Emrys." Arthur said looking fondly at his manservant. "The warlock has pledged the support of his magic users." 

Gwen gasped and took a step back from her friend. Her eyes sort for any kind of humour in her husbands eyes. "I'm sorry I never told you," Merlin said sadly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stood together at the front of Camelot's army. The master and the servant; king and the lord; the swordsman and the warlock. Together as brothers in arms and they were ready to face their destinies together. 

The Saxons charged and the host of Camelot and Magic moved to meet them. The thunder of hoofbeats was suddenly drowned out by a great clash of metal. 

Arthur parried a sword stroke just as his warlock sent a fireball into an unseen opponent. Merlin called lightning from the sky just as his king stabbed the man about to stab the warlock. 

A magic user danced passed the pair with a glowing shield around him. The man wielded a pair of black daggers that slashed at such speed they were impossible to study. 

Merlin opened up a cavern under Morgana's soldiers killing dozens of them. 

A sorcerer passed Arthur with a whip in hand. He flicked his wrist and it caught a Saxon on the arm and a tongue of fire crackled down its lengths setting the Saxon alight. 

Merlin roared a spell into the air as Arthur protected him from those nearby. 

A volley of arrows decended on a group of Camelot's knights. A nearby sorcerer looked up and muttered a spell and the arrows fell as dust. 

Merlin laughed into the sky and roared in the dragon tongue. Soon the great dragon appeared in the sky and dove down setting fire to saxon ranks. 

He looked up into the sky and roared again, "Its over Morgana come and face your doom." A laugh escaped him that seemed almost crazed and those around him looked across. He was suddenly standing on a pillar of rock. 

The armies split around him moving back into there battle lines. An area opened up and Merlin stood alone on his pillar. Arthur watched him silently from his place at the front of the Camelot armies his face unreadable. At his side Gwaine muttered, "he's got his magic back now. No more easy rockfalls." 

Slowly Morgana appeared from deep in the Saxon ranks. "Ready to make your stand, Emrys?" she asked with a smile. 

Merlin didn't reply immediately but his eyes flashed gold once. A figure appeared at his side, "I don't believe you've met the new guardian of the spirit world," Merlin said in a soft voice that somehow carried over the entirety of the armies. 

Before Morgana could rely the man spoke, "Hello Morgana. I should thank you for tearing the veil for it allowed me to become its guardian."

Arthur's eyes fixed on the figure, "Lancelot," he breathed. The man stood talk and noble beside the warlock. He froze as the man spoke again causing his hatred for Morgana to flare. 

"I would appreciate it if you would leave my form out of your games, Morgana. I ceded to King Arthur in the quest to gain the queen's heart many years ago. Never call on my form again to drive them apart with your enchantments."

Merlin suddenly gasped before the witch could reply. He offered a bow to the woman who was suddenly walking towards him. "My Lady," he said his eyes fixed on her. 

Arthur watching the movement was surprised by the grace with which it was performed. He watched as the woman continued to walk whilst Merlin created a slope underneath her.  She was beautiful and the way she walked betrayed the fact she was used to power. "You honour us with your presence," Merlin continued. 

She smiled softly at him, "My lord Emrys," she replied with a soft curtsy. The gaze she turned on Morgana was sharp as steel though. "Is this witch still alive, my love?"

Arthur couldn't help the surprised gasp that left his lips. He had never known Merlin in a relationship with a woman yet here he was with a woman clearly expressing her feelings for him before entire armies. Merlin's answer sent another shock though him, "I'm afraid so. She hasn't changed in all the time I've given her. It seems it is time for her end. Will you accept her in you lands, Freya?"

The woman frowned but somehow her face was still a thing of beauty. "Do you regret your actions? Do you repent, Morgana Pendragon?"

"Never," she replied. A spell snapped out from her which Merlin defected with a thought. 

"Then you will not be welcome in Avalon." The woman replied and her voice was suddenly cold. Standing watching Gwaine wondered when the legend of Avalon had become real. 

"You cannot decree it so," Morgana said angrily. "You have no power there!"

Arthur watched as Merlin lost control lashing out with his magic and blasting the witch backwards. "How dare you?" He shouted furiously, "How dare you insult her?" He lashed out again immobilising Morgana as she tried to stand. "She is the lady of the lake," he roared. 

The pure terror in the witches face confused Arthur. Lancelot took a step forward so he was closest to Morgana and then another. With each step she became more and more terrified. "The Lady of the lake has passed judgement. You will spend eternity in the veil." He did something too fast to move and the witch disappeared. 

Merlin let out a sigh and the ground around him sank to it's normal level. He smiled at Freya and took the hand she offered him. "Do you have to go soon?" he asked so quietly nobody could hear. 

She shook her head slowly, "I have some time this time. A few days at least." Her face was ablaze with a smile and he found himself grinning back. 

Arthur was moving as soon as Morgana was gone. He was aware of Gwaine walking at his side but he didn't stop to think. He saw Merlin lean in to whisper to the woman but couldn't hear what he said. 

"Merlin?" he asked when he was close enough that he was sure he would be heard. The warlock turned away from the woman and offered a half bow. 

"Sire," he said. He glanced at Freya, "May I introduce the lady of the lake."

"A pleasure," Arthur said bowing ever so slightly. He looked back at Merlin, "What did you do to her?"

"She's behind the veil and she will not escape. The lady Morgana doomed herself," a voice said and the king looked across to see Lancelot. The dead knight bowed but his eyes didn't move from Arthur's face as though he was afraid of something. "I will not let her leave. I shall keep her trapped for eternity."

Arthur didn't have a chance to reply because Merlin was speaking. "Can you stay?" He watched the knight shake his head and breathed a sigh of relief. "Go then, hopefully we'll see each other again."

Lancelot gave one parting shot before he left, "We have eternity I'm sure we'll manage." 

Arthur felt his jaw drop but it still took him a while to close his mouth. "eternity?" he questioned when he was able to speak again. 

"Merlin," the woman said hitting the warlock, "you were meant to tell him." She turned to Arthur and had the look of the long suffering on her face, "Merlin, Lancelot and I are three of the immortal beings that roam the earth," she said matter of factly. 

Arthur turned to the warlock in wonder and raised a questioning eyebrow in an imitation of Gaius. "I didn't think it was important."

"Merlin, you're immortal," Arthur exclaimed exasperatedly.  

"Guess it is a little," Merlin replied sheepishly. He smiled at Freya and she shook her head mouthing words at him. "Because you love me," he retorted happily. 

"I know. Who else would offer to defy destiny for me?" She replied softly but her eyes darted to the waiting armies. "Perhaps we could continue in private after these armies have been dispersed."

Arthur turned to Gwaine who had remained suspiciously quiet throughout the conversation. "Get them to stand down," he ordered. 

Gwaine bowed and turned to walk away only for Freya to call after him. "And Strength you are welcome to join us later." Gwaine turned back at her words and inclined his head before he strode off to follow his king's orders. 

Freya's words took the king back to the bridge he had crossed on the way to the land of the fisher king. He had been told he needed courage, magic and strength to succeed. He had even been called Courage but it hadn't twigged in his mind that those who had joined him embodied the other attributes. 

Merlin and Freya both nodded to the king before walking off towards the Saxon army. He looked after them for a while before he turned and walked back to the much larger Camelot army. 

"Mordred," Merlin called in a voice that once again rang out over the entire plain. The man stepped forward with his head held high and his eyes blazing with hatred. "Prophecy has been defied," he said and he stepped forward to embrace the Druid. "Come home knight of Camelot."

Mordred looked at him as if wondering if he was being sincere. Eventually he spoke and his answer was projected by his own magic, "Of course, Lord Emrys."

Meanwhile Freya was issuing orders to the Saxon army. They were grumbling but not quite openly defying her. "Go home," she ordered using her own brand of magic to send them there immediately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the abrupt and magically department of the Saxon troops, the armies of Camelot and Magic left the plain to return to their encampment. 

Many of the magic users left to return to their homes but enough were left to take over the sentries for the night letting the soldiers rest. 

Merlin and Freya walked amongst the magic users offering complements on the skill shown during the battle. It appeared that Freya had been watching even if she wasn't directly involved. 

Eventually they entered the king's tent side by side. At the other end Arthur and Gwen sat upon thrones, to one side stood Gwaine and the other Gauis. Merlin bowed as Freya curtsied at his side and once again Arthur was struck by the gracefulness of the motion. It seemed that the usual clumsiness had disappeared. 

Arthur caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. It was Gauis bowing to those who had just entered. "My lady," he murmured. 

"Merlin if you would care to expand on earlier introductions," Gwen said looking at her husband in exasperation. 

The warlock rewarded her with a dazzling smile. "This is Freya, she is the lady of the lake."

"Yes, but what does that mean?" Arthur questioned rolling his eyes at the half answer. 

"It means she lives in the lake. She is the guardian of Avalon." Merlin replied turning a fond gaze upon her. 

"Avalon?" Arthur questioned somewhat more impatient now he was curious. To his surprise it was not Merlin who answered his question. 

"Legend says that the souls of dead kings go to Avalon." Gwaine said quietly but his voice carried around the tent. "And that warlocks rest there," he added nodding to Merlin. "It is also said that the sihe live in Avalon," he added as an afterthought. 

"You are close enough," Freya said. "Avalon truly is the place where the souls of dead kings go and those of queen's too. The idea that warlocks go there is a myth for before Emrys they were only a thing of prophecy. The Sihe are not actually in Avalon but it does contain the gateway to there world." She smiled up at Gwen, "does that answer who I am my lady?"

Gwen thought for a moment before she nodded, "It does Lady Freya." 

Arthur coughed, "Does no one else wonder how they met?" He asked, "I thought Merlin was too busy working to have a relationship."

"Ha," Merlin exclaimed, "but you thought I had time to be in the tavern. I was mainly to busy keeping you alive and getting knocked unconscious but after Freya I didn't want another."

"After Freya?" Gwen asked in confusion. 

"Freya lives in a lake. She can rarely leave and normally it's only for a few moments." Merlin replied and his voice took on a sad tone, "she used to be a Druid girl." He saw the unspoken question on Arthur's face, "she was cursed to turn into a beast at night. We knew each other very shortly before she was killed."

His voice failed him and Freya took over the story. "Merlin sent my body into the lake where I now live. It allowed me to become what my destiny said I would be."

"Who killed you," Arthur asked and his queen winced at his blunt question. 

Merlin and Freya glanced at each other as if wondering what to say. Arthur looked on impatiently wishing for an answer. Eventually it was Merlin who spoke in a very sad and regretful voice, "You did Arthur."

Arthur stared at the man in wonder. He had stayed loyal, stayed true despite the death of the woman he loved on Arthur's hands. He rose from his seat and walked towards Merlin, "can you forgive me," he asked hesitantly. 

"Arthur," Merlin breathed, "I forgave you a long time ago." He caught the king's disbelieving look, "truly my king. I have lost so much that if I cannot forgive those who do harm to those I love I will have nothing left."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were still in that strange scene with Arthur half to Merlin tears streaking down his face and Merlin just managing to stop himself reaching for him. When Mordred entered the tent. 

Merlin sensed the shift in his king's mood and turned around to see the Druid standing the tent opening. The man seemed to brace himself before he walked forward and knelt at Arthur's feet. "I plead for your forgiveness your majesty for what I almost did."

"I know not what you speak of," Arthur replied coldly. Noticing that the man did not ask to be forgiven what he had already done.

"The prophecy would have come true if not for Emrys." Mordred replied and his head turned to look at Merlin, "You have my sincerest apologises my lord for what I have done."

"As you have mine," Merlin replied bowing his head. Arthur noticed that that was an apology for the past but was too fixated on the mention of prophecy to think anymore about it. "And my forgiveness. I know how hard  
it is to carry the weight of destiny."

"What did the prophecy say Merlin?" Arthur asked ready for the answer and hoping Merlin would give it this time. 

"It said you would meet your end upon the plain of Camlann. It said..." Merlin trailed off as his voice failed him. 

"It said I would kill you," Mordred finished for him his gaze fixed on the floor. 

Arthur looked down at the man who was still kneeling before him. The man who would have killed him asking to be forgiven. The man who had lived with the knowledge for who know how long that he would kill the man he wished to serve. "I forgive you," The king said simply. 

The looked Mordred gave him so full of relief and gratitude warmed his heart reminding him of happier days long past when it had been Merlin and him, and Gwen and Morgana all together. 

The love he could see in Freya's eyes as she looked at her warlock reminded him that no matter how much they had suffered they still had love. 

The gazes of Gwen and Gwaine on his back reminded him of how much he had changed for the better. 

The look of pride on Merlin's face reminded him how much he still needed to change. 

The presence of Gauis a constant reminder that life could endure many hardships and heartbreaks. 

The past was there to be remembered and reminded of but the future was there to be discovered.  


End file.
